bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mei Sunnatori
Appearance Mei has beautiful crystal clear blue eyes when she doesn't have her glasses on, which are thin, red wire frame glasses. She is a light skinned black haired girl who was commonly seen wearing her school uniform given to her byYamato City High School. It is a white shirt with with a red ribbon at the necktie. It comes with a black jacket that is supposed to be worn above the white shirt although she rarely wears that and prefered to have it around her waist. She wore a red pleaded skirt, and wore black socks that nearly reaches her knees. She now wears a handmaiden's uniform since she now works and lives at Byakko Temple in Yamato City. It looked a lot like a shihakusho but was pink and white in color, being mostly white with a metal clasp holding it together in the shape of a tiger. She is very well endowed as her breast size is nearly that of Rangiku Matsumoto and is usually brought up in conversation that they bigger than normal girls and that they are the size of a average mans head. Personality She is somewhat of a perverted character as she is frequently talks about her body. She self-proclaimed to be the most perverted girl in the world. She never hides her perversion as she finds it to be extremely funny. She is usually referred to as "Queen of Perverts". She usually confuses and interrupts completely normal conversations with topics of great and outstanding perversion. She doesn't only say perverted things but also acts on them. As she does very informal things to her and other peoples bodies much to her amusement. When other people ask her on this, she claims that it is all out of curiosity. She is also very impatient in and out of battle as she refuses to wait for people who are slow and will get angered if she has to. After she met Daite, she saw how muscular he was and started to refer to him as such or just calls him "cutie" or "Dai-Dai". Mei, overall, is a rather bubbly young girl who apparently is just now having fun with her life. In battle though she acts almost entirely different as she is brave, honorable and smart and very accomplished. She never deters from a battle and will accept any challenge as she is very confident in her battling abilities. To add to her honorable persona despite her incredible strength she never boasts on her own abilities and finds people who do that to be very reprehensible. History Mei attended East Yamato High School. She was the only person to befriended Daite in school. The reason was mostly because she liked Daite's spiritual pressure, as she was the only currently known spiritual being in at the school. She hung around Daite but Daite never hung around Mei. She has no idea where her powers came from. She just was born with them and has come to accept them. Mei only lives with her mother as her father is nowhere to be found. She now helps tend to Byakko Temple with Sairin Onigokua, Daite's aunt. Powers and Abilities Spiritual Awareness: Ever since a young age she could sense the presence of otherworldly beings. At first she was never scared of them because she had always known that they were shinigami. Her first encounter with a hollow happened shortly after however she showed no emotion to them as well even when the hollow attacked her. Now that she is older she is aware of the differences of the two and is more careful around hollows afterwards. Bringer Light: The speed technique of a Fullbringer, each use of the technique leaves a trace of reiatsu that is visible in the air. Speed can be increased by Fullbringing asphalt and air. Banging Body: Mei has been known to use her exceptionally good looking body in battle. As she keeps her skirt from her uniform while having her fullbring active, she has a tendency of showing her panties in fights unexpectedly, but not purposely. Fullbring Hyakubun Wa Ikken (百聞は一見 lit. Seeing Is Believing) is the name of Mei's fullbring ability and is focused through her glasses. Upon the activation of Hyakubun, whose command is "Looky There" ''and can easily be deactivated by her saying ''"Oh. It's gone", a black armor is formed running along Mei's shoulders and upper arms down into gauntlets that envelop her whole forearms and down her thighs to envelop her shins, much in the same fashion as Yuroichi's armor in her battle with Aizen. The two pieces of armor are connected together by the spine of Mei and reaches around her torso to grip around her breasts. She keeps her skirt and her glasses transform into a black visor that wraps around her eyes and pulls her hair into a high ponytail. Underneath the armor pieces, Mei is covered by a black tight skinned material that has reiatsu like properties. Her abdomen is exposed and she has a revealing neck line from the armor. The fullbring that Mei wields is based off of her curiosity. She always wanted to know how to do things and accomplish great feats. Her fullbring allows her to fulfill this dream. The fullbring relies on the visor from her transformation. The visor scans the physical actions of all in its view frame or one specific target. After Mei has her fullbring scan a technique, usually being Hakuda or Zanjutsu, she is perfectly perform it for the duration of her active powers. The initial scan of Hyakubun only replicates ten percent of the power the technique can display. After more scans of the same technique, the power goes up by another ten percent with each subsequent scan. It takes ten scans to reach 100 percent of a techniques lethality and effectiveness. With two more scans of the same technique, Hyakubun can improve the technique even more and go beyond the limits of the technique and produce even more devastating attacks. *'Enhanced Strength:' As Hyakubun gathers more information in battle and performs various techniques, it increases Mei's physical strength by leaps and bounds. At one hundred and ten percent, Mei has the strength equivalent to five two ton semi trucks. This is easily demonstrated when she damaged Daite's gigai during a training exercise. *'Enhanced Speed:' As Hyakuban gathers more information in battle and performs various techniques, it increases Mei's natural agility and reflexes exponentially. At One hundred and ten percent, Mei has the speed equivalent to a Captain's shunpo, even though this is speculated as she has never attempted to move at full speed while at that mark, fearing that it would damage her body. Quotes *“I hope people realise that there is a brain underneath the hair and a heart underneath the boobs.” - (Confiding in Daite) *"If you're asking if my breasts are natural, yes, this is how I've looked since I was 13 years old." - (Commenting about her breasts) Trivia Category:Fullbringer Category:Female Category:Females Category:Bleach: Roaring Conflict Category:Human